


All Of Our Sorries

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: It’s harder to be upset when there’s cake and party hats involved, right?At least, that’s what she hoped.Title (and the story inspiration) taken from WE 2x10.





	All Of Our Sorries

**Author's Note:**

> The Wayhaught scene I wish we had gotten, because we deserve to actually see them communicate ;)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

“How much further, Waves?”

Waverly guided Nicole through the archway of the Homestead, hands covering her girlfriend’s eyes so she wouldn’t see the surprise that awaited her.

“We’re almost there!”

It had been a few weeks since Waverly had crossed the line with Nicole and Alice, sending her sister’s daughter (she still couldn’t believe Wynonna had a _daughter_ ) away to safety in the hopes she’d never know a curse of her own. Things had been relatively peaceful and, dare she say it, normal since then. Well, as normal as things could get in a town like Purgatory. Waverly didn’t know how long their brief respite from it all would last, but it meant that there was finally some time to focus on rebuilding her relationship with Nicole. Time she planned on treasuring every single second of since the universe had played a cruel trick, coming this close to taking the love of her life away forever.

“Can I look yet?” Nicole asked.

“Uh-uh, no peeking!” Waverly told her. “Just... trust me.”

“Okay, baby.”

 _Trust me._ Something that Nicole did implicitly where Waverly was concerned, without any hesitation or reservation whatsoever. When Waverly had showed up at the station after Nicole’s shift was over for the day and told her that she was taking her somewhere as a surprise, Nicole didn’t even bat an eye. Which is why Waverly couldn’t help feel guilty that Nicole still didn’t know what had happened between her and Rosita in that hot tub.

She hadn’t meant to keep the kiss a secret. Waverly had planned on telling Nicole about that night many times, but somehow it never seemed like the right moment. After all, she’d been too busy dealing with literal demons to contend with her metaphorical ones. A part of her feltlike Nicole being on her deathbed had been her fault, some twisted karma for cheating on the woman she truly loved.

_Because that’s what it was. Cheating._

Just the thought of telling Nicole what she’d done made Waverly feel sick.

As they reached the front porch, Waverly started to get nervous.

Maybe her surprise would help soften the blow. _It’s harder to be upset when there’s cake and party hats involved, right?_

At least, that’s what she hoped.

“Wait right here,” Waverly instructed Nicole. “And don’t open your eyes yet!”

Nicole stood on the porch, squeezing her eyes shut while Waverly dashed inside the Homestead. A few seconds later, she had returned wearing a rainbow party hat.

Waverly took Nicole’s hand in her own, leading her up to the front door.

“Okay... you can look now!” Waverly said brightly.

Nicole’s eyes were wide as she took in the scene before her.

To her astonishment, the inside of the Homestead had been completely transformed. Brightly coloured streamers and balloons adorned the living room, and there was even a cake set out on the kitchen table. Obviously they were meant to be celebrating something.

“Ta-da!” Waverly announced proudly, smiling as she flung her arms out in a grand gesture.

“What’s all this?” Nicole asked, confused. “You know it’s not my birthday, right?”

“Of course I know that, silly!” Waverly said.

“Then why the party decorations?” Nicole asked, gesturing upwards.

It was at that moment Nicole realized what the banner, which was composed of shiny individual letters strung together, actually said.

“I’m sorry,” she read out slowly.

“Welcome to your sorry party, Nicole! Well, _our_ sorry party,” Waverly said, feeling the need for clarification.

“Sorry party,” Nicole repeated slowly, her brow furrowed in confusion. Her eyes travelled the room, taking in the decorations Waverly had obviously spent a lot of time and care preparing.

_Why did that sound so familiar?_

And then suddenly it dawned on her, a hazy memory at once becoming clear in her mind. _That tearful not-goodbye kiss at the hospital a little less than a month ago. Waverly telling her that she’d be here when she woke up, and they could do all their sorries then. How they’d have a “big old sorry party...”_

“Waves...” Nicole said softly, stunned that Waverly had gone to the effort of putting all this together for her.

“I even made us hats, just like I said I would.”

Waverly smiled. She plucked a rainbow party hat that matched the one she was wearing off a nearby table, and held it out for Nicole to take. Nicole grinned, immediately putting it on.

_Maybe this would be okay after all._

Waverly walked over to the kitchen, Nicole following close behind. As the two of them sat down at the kitchen table, Waverly remembered something.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. “Did I mention there’s cake? I baked it myself earlier... it’s triple chocolate!”

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole said, gazing adoringly at Waverly from across the table and giving her that smile of hers that made her feel all warm inside. “Have I ever told you you’re the best girlfriend ever?”

She put her hand on top of Waverly’s, looking at her with all the love in the world.

Any other day that look would have made Waverly melt, but not today. Not right now. Instead it made her stomach turn, the reality of the situation crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She fought back tears, but Nicole could see she was visibly upset.

“Waves? What’s wrong?”

Waverly pulled her hand away, shaking her head.

“Nicole, I- I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, baby?”

Waverly took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

“When we were fighting, I did something... something really, really stupid, Nicole. And I meant to tell you sooner but then everything kind of happened and it never seemed like a good time-“

“Whoa, slow down,” Nicole said. “What did you do?”

Her tone was soft and kind, and filled with genuine concern. It absolutely killed Waverly inside to know that the woman she loved might possibly hate her for what she was about to say next. But the truth couldn’t stay buried any longer.

“I cheated on you,” Waverly blurted, tears filling her eyes. “With Rosita.”

“What?”

Nicole stared at Waverly in shock.

“We were in a hot tub and I was still mad at you and I- I kissed her.”

Silence filled the room.

_There. Waverly had said it. She’d finally allowed that awful secret she’d been harboring for weeks now to escape her lips._

In an instant, Nicole’s face fell. She looked like a kicked puppy.

_Sometimes party hats and cake can’t fix everything, as much as Waverly wished they could._

“You kissed Rosita.”

Waverly nodded numbly.

“You know what,” Nicole said, taking off her party hat as she got up from her chair. “I should go.”

Waverly sprang up from her chair, rushing to stop Nicole from leaving.

“Nicole, please,” she pleaded. “It was a mistake and I’m so, so, SO sorry.”

Nicole pushed past her, but Waverly bolted to block the door, her hat falling off as she ran.

“It was just a stupid kiss!” she exclaimed frantically. “But you- you have a WIFE.”

“ _Had_ a wife,” Nicole corrected. “Shae finally gave me the divorce papers and I mailed them in the other day.”

“Still! Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

Nicole paused, considering Waverly’s question for a moment.

_Should she have?_

“Because Shae didn’t mean anything, okay?” Nicole finally said angrily.

“Well, neither did Rosita!” Waverly cried, tears streaming down her face.

The two of them stared at each other as they stood by the door, desperately searching for truth in each other’s eyes. After everything that had happened, maybe their hearts needed some serious patching up these days too. Maybe they just needed some time to mend the rift the secrets they’d held back from one another for so long had created between them.

Nicole didn’t have the heart to think about walking out that door any more. Instead, she started to cry too.

“I’m so sorry,” Waverly said, sniffling. “And I really hate fighting with you!”

Her words were sincere, and Nicole knew it.

“I know, baby,” Nicole replied softly, wiping away Waverly’s tears. “I’m sorry too.”

She hugged Waverly tightly. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole, hugging her back and feeling like an immense weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

_She hadn’t lost her._

“Well, I think we got all our sorries out,” Waverly said, giving a small laugh. “Unless there’s any more secrets you haven’t told me?”

Nicole shrugged and shook her head.

“Nope, I’ve got nothing.”

“Good! That makes two of us then.”

“How about... we make a promise?” Nicole suggested. “No more secrets. Deal?”

“No more secrets,” Waverly repeated. “Scout’s honour.”

She kissed Nicole on the cheek.

Nicole smiled tenderly.

“So... what should we do now?” Waverly asked. “This sorry party was a silly idea.”

“No, it’s sweet!” Nicole said. “And obviously we had a lot of stuff to work through.”

Nicole picked up Waverly’s party hat from where it had fallen on the floor and bent down a little as she placed it on top of Waverly’s head. Waverly smiled. Suddenly, Nicole knew exactly what to suggest.

“Now, what do you say we have some of that cake?”


End file.
